Katsune
by Zangoose Ninja
Summary: When Gaara's guards find a blind baby at the doorstep, what does Gaara and his siblings do? Why, they adopt her of course! But why is she wanted? And where or rather, WHO is her parents?
1. Chapter 1

I made this because of writers block. It sucks. Any ways, this is during the time skip, so Gaara still has the Shukaku, and yes he is the Kazekage. I don't own the rights to Naruto, and if I did, Hinata would be with Gaara, Sakura would be with Sasuke and Temari would be with Shikamaru.

It was dark. Very dark. It was raining, pounding as if the gods were displeased. A woman ran with a child in her arms, trying to hush the little baby into a deep slumber. The baby's eyes were a creamy purple, indicating that the child was blind.

"Shhh... It's okay..."

The woman tried to comfort her crying baby. The baby was no more than a month old.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WITCH!"

The woman ran even faster, the rain making her vision difficult.

_**I can't give my daughter to a monster like him... I must... But... But...!**_

The women was in distress. Could she send her baby to another dimension? She started to chant the incarnation, softly.

"Please... Be careful My child..."

And with one final look, she made a piece of paper out of magic, and the paper said

"My name is Katsune."

A light enveloped the child, disappearing in a matter of seconds, the child along with it. The child's mother said her last words to her

"Live Katsune, live and fight for your beliefs, and one day... One day you will see me again..."

The father caught up, and started to gain on her...

Elsewhere, in a parallel dimension...

The Kazekage just finished his paper work, ready to go to bed. Gaara was his name, Gaara of the sand. He was ready to go to bed, when a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in."

Two guards came in, one holding a box.

"Lord Kazekage, we found a baby at the front door."

The one holding the box, set the box down and retrieved a purple blanket-wrapped baby.

"Let me see "

"Yes sir "

Gaara held the baby, looking at the little girl. She had a tuft of black hair. She was very young he noted, no older than a month old.

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes sir, her name is Katsune"

The guard handed him the piece of paper with the name written on it. He read it once, and looked at the guards.

"Do you have the birth history from the hospital?"

"No sir, we shall get that right away."

They disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Gaara with Katsune. He looked at her, and noticed her eyes.

"She's blind... Did her parents leave her because of that? "

He said aloud, and just as Kankuro decided to come along.

"Hey lil bro- whoa, where did the brat come from? Please tell me she's not your kid Gaara"

"No Kankuro, she was found at the front door. We're getting the birth history from the hospital."

and as Gaara said that, the two guards came.

"Here it is, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara scanned through it, looking for the name Katsune. But no name was found, and Gaara frowned.

"Katsune isn't listed here..."

Gaara said, noticing that the baby- Katsune- was in Kankuro's arms and trying to reach up and grab some of his face paint. She stopped, as if sensing something we didn't feel, but she did. She was staring at the ceiling, even if she was blind.

"Is she a Hyuuga or something?"

Kankuro asked, looking at her creamy purple eyes.

"No. She is blind. Hyuuga eyes are almost white. Hers are a creamy purple. Which furthers my suspicion of her being left behind due to her eye sight."

Kankuro looked at Katsune, with sad eyes.

"That sucks. She can't see anything, and because of that, she was left behind..."

Kankuro got a look though, and said something that no one expected.

"Gaara, can we... Can we... Take care of her?"

Gaara widened his eyes. Kankuro was asking if we could take care of her? What the hell is wrong with him? Worst part, Temari was walking past when she heard him ask the question.

"Take care of who? Oh my god..."

she asked/said, as soon as she saw Katsune, she squealed. And fuck, it was loud.

"A baby! A baby! Who's baby is it! Can we take care of her as a sister? Please?"

Everyone was scared now. Even Gaara had some fear. Temari squealed. _Squealed._

"Yes Temari, she's a baby. She was left at the front door" - Temari looked disgusted at the idea of a baby being left at the front door- " And..."

Temari and Kankuro was giving puppy eyes. _**PUPPY EYES!**_

" … We can take care of her."

I was immediately attacked by hugs. From Temari, Kankuro and the guards. _**THE FUCK!**_

"Gaara! We need baby supplies! I'll go get them!"

Temari left with those words.

"We need a room first..."

I said, being completely ignored. I noticed the guards were holding Katsune and playing with her. She couldn't see, so they made noises like-

"Woof Woof! "

and-

"Meow Meow!"

and-

"RAWR!"

I gave them bewildered looks. They had... Cat faces...? They soon got their wits together, and looked like they had moments ago.

"She is adorable!"

Temari came back, with bags, and I mean _**BAGS**_ of baby things. Oh god.

"Gaara, we need help with the crib!"

Temari yelled, even if she was at the door

"Have you noticed her eyes Temari?"

Kankuro said. Temari looked and gasped

"Don't tell me she's blind and was left for that reason"

Temari inquired, taking Katsune and holding her like she was her baby.

"She's blind, but the reason we still don't know. We don't know what clan she's in even."

Temari got a determined look and said something I will never forget.

"Well, she is then Sabaku No Katsune!"

I was speechless. How can a baby have so much effect?

"Gaara, we need help with the crib."

Hiya! I was struck with writers block. And this came to mind, and I was like, " Well, why not?" should I continue? I still have my doubts... Rate and review?


	2. Chapter 2

Katsune Chapter Two – Enter! Baki!

Ever since yesterday, my siblings have been very odd.

When ever they play with Katsune,

They seem so very...

.

...Happy.

To the point where Kankuro makes cat faces.

_**Cat faces. **_

At a child no less.

And he hates children.

I can remember when we were at the Chunin exams at Konoha, he grabbed Konohamaru for running into him. And then I came along...

**What are you waiting for? Kill the brat! She has pure freaking blood!**

_Shut up you raccoon. I will NEVER take blood of the innocent again._

**Oh yeah!**

_Yes. Now leave for I have paper work on keeping Katsune._

**What ever... Stupid emo...**

_I heard that._

I sighed irritably at the raccoon Shukaku my Bijou and at the paper. Makes me think what the hell I was thinking.

_I was thinking of redeeming my self, so that people finally understood that I wasn't a monster any more. So that they would think of me as a normal human being, and not a weapon of mass destruction. I wonder what my friend is doing at the moment..._

Somewhere at the hot springs...

"Wow! Look at those!"

"I don't wanna hear it Pervy Sage!"

" You just don't get research, now do you?"

Now back at the Kazekage's umm... office I think ( fail )

"Probably training. What a guy he is..."

I continued the signing, and got a messenger bird, clipped it on and let it fly. I watched as it flew to one of the buildings till I heard a knock.

" Come in."

I answered, and the doors creaked and I heard gurgling.

"Yo Gaara, I need you to take Katsune for awhile. Also, Matsuri is here."

Kankuro gave me Katsune, and left just as Matsuri entered the room.

" Kazekage-sama, I- What's that?"

She asked as soon as Katsune was in her eye sight.

" Matsuri, meet Katsune. My new adopted sister."

I have no idea what, but Katsune was looking past Matsuri and at the closed door. She started to whimper and shrink into my torso.

" What's wrong Katsune?"

The next thing gave me the answer. The door crashed and a band of rogue ninja came through the door. Matsuri immediately went into " Touch the Kazekage and your dead" mode I was calm, but Katsune was starting to cry.

**Kid! Katsune can sense the evil in their souls! She's a fucking Soul Reader!**

_What?_

**I'll tell ya later! Just finish these guys!**

I stood up, and asked the men a simple question.

" What do you want?"

Their reply was what took me surprise.

"We want that baby!"

Now this is starting to get VERY serious...

"Why?"

"We were told by our boss! Now give 'er 'ere and no one gets hurt!"

I glared at the four rogue ninja.

However, as if magic, Baki appeared with a poof of smoke... And mini rainbows. THE FUCK.

" lord Kazekage, what is going- Who's baby is that? Please tell me she isn't yours..."

Baki said before asking about Katsune. Who was asleep now. Huh.

" She isn't mine, and look at the bandits and you will see what's going on."

I said, lamely.

" Give us the baby!"

" No."

"WHY!"

"Because she's under my care.. along with my siblings."

" You will regret this!"

After that, they disappeared in a puff of smoke... And butterflies. Why does this remind me of My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic...? Oh yeah, Flutter Shy.

" Baki, why did you appear in a puff of smoke and rainbows?"

" Sir, have you watched My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic?"

" Yes... Wait you mean-"

"Yes. I love Rainbow Dash. She is awesome. And so is her Sonic Rainboom."

"That must mean THEY love Flutter Shy... which I can understand. She is how do you say...? cute...?"

I asked with uneasiness.

" yeah... now... about the baby..."

" Katsune is apart of the Sabaku family. She is my adoptive sister. She is also blind as you can see."

I stated with authority.

"Hmmm"

" Uhhh... Kazekage-sama?"

Matsuri asked with uncertainty.

" Yes Matsuri?"

" Katsune... She's... She's... "

" Waaaahh!"

" Oh fuck. What's wrong?"

"Waaaahh!"

" Tell me what's wrong!"

" Waaaahh!"

" Matsuri, what's wrong with Katsune?"

" She's hungry."

" Waaaahh!"

" Okay... WE NEED A BOTTLE HERE! A BABY BOTTLE!"

I yelled, over the cries of Katsune.

Soon, a maid appeared with warm water, Baby powder milk and a baby bottle.

She came over and made it front of me, gesturing me to her.

" I need you to watch so when ever I'm not around, you can do this Kazekage."

she stated simply.

I nodded in response.

She poured the warm water in, added the baby milk powder and put the rubber lid on. After wards, she lowered the bottle top near Katsune's mouth. As soon as it was touching her mouth Katsune started to suck on the lid and drink.

Glug glug glug...

**KID!**

_Oh it's you again. About that Soul Reader thing..._

**She can sense the evil in souls. Those bandits were what made her cry.**

_Really now? Anything else?_

**Yes.**

_What?_

…

…

**My Little Ponies suck. Fucking. Ass.**

_Get fucked you damn raccoon_

**Sadly, I can't. I'm in you, so no more one night stands... _sigh_ I miss them girls...**

_I'm not gonna talk to you at all now... Freaking raccoon..._

After my mental talk with my "pet raccoon", I looked at Katsune. She was asleep.

" I'll take her to her crib."

I stated simply.

" I need to burp her first."

She started patting her back until a burp could be heard.

"_Arp."_

The fuck.

After that, the maid gave me Katsune, and then my little mini adventure began.

I walked into Katsune's room after-

Battling a pissed off cook,

escaping from rabid fangirls, ( How did they get here I still don't now. )

Running from a pissed off Temari,

hiding from secretaries that were looking for me to get back in the office (and give me more paper work)

and last but not least,

dodge a Kankuro in a mini go-kart on a mad hunt for the rainbow bunnies that stole his puppets and had chainsaws.

I think he was high on weed or crack though.

And I really don't care, as long as he doesn't trash the house.

Oh wait, there was something else...

Oh yeah.

Dodge the Rainbow Bunnies that had Kankuro's puppets and chainsaws...

I won't tell him.

It was funny to say the least.

I walked up to her crib, put her down and tucked her in.

She then grabbed her... Shukaku plushy?

What the hell?

_**A gift from me to her.**_

_Better not give her nightmares Or else..._

_**Dude, don't worry.**_

_Hn._

After my mental talk with Mr. Raccoon,

_**HEY!**_

_It's my story, therefore, anything that I say stays._

_**Fuck you.**_

Where was I? Oh yeah, after my mental talk with Mr. Raccoon, I left Katsune's room, after making sure that those random as hell bandits don't try again.

Well, that's chapter two! Any ways, why do those guys want Katsune? What are the purposes of a Soul Reader? Well, Read on to find out! Next time on... Katsune!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! How are ya? Special thanks to Elishia-Chan for being a supportive friend and fan of this story! Now, I want to ask this- Should Gaara and Hinata meet and fall in love later on? I'm asking y'all people 'cause I need to know so this here story will improve! Any ways, comment/review/message on it so I can see what y'all want! I need to get rid of this cow girl accent! YEEHAW!

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling. Why? Listening so that if those bandits come again, I can defend Katsune. Even if it's been five days now, but they haven't shown up and I'm no taking any chances. Everyone is happy that there is a baby here- mainly the elder people here love her. The council enjoy her presence too- which is good. As I was pondering in my thoughts, I heard a whimper. Katsune's whimper. I got up, and dissolved into sand to use a teleporting jutsu. I was there in a second, to see Katsune about to cry.

Here's the awkward part- I have no idea HOW to comfort people, including babies.

She continued to whimper, and tears were beginning to leak out of her tear ducts. So I did a logical thing- Picked her up and start walking towards the door. I walked out, walked up the stairs, into the last door of the hall. Now here's another thing- this was my room. I thought for a second- Work with her in my arms, or go into my room, lay down and watch her sleep in my arms?

This was a difficult choice.

Hell, I have no idea what to do!

_**Kid, follow your desires. Fucking moronic Kazekage emo...**_

_Be glad I can't castrate you, or use sand coffin on you._

_**Look, she's starting to cry...**_

And indeed she was. She was whimpering again, and I did the oddest thing...

I hugged her and started rubbing her back. And you know what? It worked.

_**Heh heh heh, ladies man much?**_

_Shut up..._

I walked to my room, laid down and rocked Katsune back and forth until I heard her soft baby snore...

I wonder if I was cute back when I was younger?

I didn't think much about that question, as I was watching Katsune with hawk eyes, waiting for anything to happen.

_**Some where in a different dimension...**_

It has been hard... Whips, the stocks, the Iron Maiden, yet I survive... I hope Katsune is safe, for if she is not, I could never forgive myself...

I started to chant softly, for I was to see of Katsune and her new family. I saw a man, with crimson red hair, a kanji for " Love ", black rimmed eyes and pale jade eyes. He was holding her, as if anything were to happen, he'd protect her. Good. I looked inside of him, and to my surprise, I saw someone that I thought I'd never see again.

_Shukaku? Is that really you?_

I wasn't expecting an answer, but to my even more surprise, he did.

_**Yeah, It's me. Inaka, is THAT you? Whoa, you got a even bigger rack then I saw you, what- 3000 years ago? Damn, wish I had you for a Jinchuriki! Look at 'em! WHEW!**_

He started cat whistling, which made me blush so much.

_**Any ways, where are ya?**_

_Shukaku, Katsune is my child. And for where I am, I do not know. Katsune's father is furious at me for sending her where you are. Please, look after her. He threatens to kill her, and I can't live with the thought of her being dead..._

_**WHAT! WHOS THE DAD! I'LL KILL HIM! NO ONE HURTS MY MATE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**_

_Shukaku! Please! He's Mendara! Remember? He was the one that forced into marriage!_

_**Grrrrrrr... If he lays a hand on you OR Katsune... IF WILL PAY WITH HIS BLOOD!**_

_Shukaku, once I escape, I will come for Katsune. Until then, I will be there, maybe not physically, but spiritually. Please, protect her... My love Shukaku, Please... I love and Katsune more then anything... Please..._

_**Don't worry, she'll be fine. And Inaka... I love you.**_

At this time, I was sobbing silently.

_I love you too Shukaku my love... My mate... I'll be back soon..._

_**Inaka... Be careful and survive. When you escape, I will make you my mate.**_

OH MY FREAKING JASHIN! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I FEEL SOOOO FUCKING BAD! I can't say sorry for so many things! Katsune is gonna be my main fanfiction and then there is this oneshot, and another and another... SO MANY STORIES! So till next time!


End file.
